Another Side
by BD'sGirl
Summary: Happening a couple days after "Spellbound," Beast Boy is finally revealing his feelings towards raven (like one of those song fics, only its a poem instead of a song) BBxRae fic PLEASE R&R!
1. Confession

Author's note: ok, this is my first teen titan fanfic (I know, pretty pathetic, but I just haven't had the time to put my ideas on paper, and I really felt like writing…) this story is a bb/raven story (BB/RAE 4EVA!!!) one of my fav pairings, its told in bb's point of view, its like one of those song fics, only it's a poem bb wrote (actually I wrote it lol, but yea) it is taking place awhile (like a few days) after "spellbound" (ok, long time ago, but I've been wanting to write a fic from after that eppie 4 awhile), anywayz, im gonna stop talking now so u can read the fic PLEASE R&R!!!

**Another Side**

Beast Boy was walking by Raven's room when she heard crying sounds coming from her room. He stopped at her door to see what was wrong.

_Dark_

_You block out the world_

_Misunderstood_

_No one seems to accept you_

"Raven?" he called to her

"Go away…"

_Hidden_

_Emotions never shown_

_Reject_

_You turn away from me_

"Are you ok?" He asked, worry in his voice

"I'm fine, just…go away" she called back

_Denial_

_You refuse to tell_

_Hurt_

_Your insides torn_

"Please, you can tell me anything" He continued to stand at her door

Raven opened the door to him, eyes red and swollen from her tears

"You can come in" she half-whispered, walking in and Beast Boy following

_Concealed_

_You covered up_

_Help_

_Yet you took my hand_

Raven sat on her bed and Beast Boy sat next to her

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"I truly thought I was loved, he tricked me into thinking that" Raven closed her eyes "but now I see that isn't true"

_Damaged_

_He broke your heart_

_Abandoned_

_You think you are alone_

"Raven" Beast boy lifted up her chin and she opened her eyes, allowing them to meet his "You have always been loved, and always will be"

Raven's eyes lit up more when she realized what he meant

_Love_

_What you refused to see_

_Wanted_

_Needed in my heart_

"Wh…What?" was all that Raven could say

Beast Boy smiled at her "I love you, Raven" He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips

_Connection_

_We relate in similar ways_

_Reveal_

_You have shown me another side of you,_

_Raven, my love_


	2. Reaction

_Kikyo_ – interesting review…thanks…I guess…

_Ginny_-Hates-Them – wow, really? I never thought I was that good, tnx!

_Regrem Erutaerc_ - ya think? Ok, I guess I'll just make it the second chapter

_Beezlee3/4_ – YAY! BB/R! W00T! u seem 2 hate terra, you should join my club (terra haters club) here is the official board:

_blaze-firestorm_ – thanks…sickeningly?

_neoendgame _– thanks! I feel special

Author's note: ok, I had a request to add on, for Raven's reaction, so here it is (this time, the poem is raven's) Hope you guyz enjoy! (remember, I write my poems pretty quick, basically wuts in my mind, I think they turn out better that way, more from the heart)

****

**Reaction**

Raven sat with her mouth slightly open, in shock

She reached up and touched her lips, a slight smile upon her face

"Wow…" she wispered

_Humor_

_I hide my laughs_

_Giving_

_Yet expect nothing in return_

Beast Boy gave her a smile and blushed

Raven blushed slightly as well

_Feeling_

_I try to show none_

_Emotion_

_You hide it not_

Raven's smile turned to a frown and she looked at her floor "I'm sorry" she whispered

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow "for what?"

_Shame_

_Filled in my heart_

_True_

_You stayed with me_

Raven looked up at him "I have been horrible to you"

Beast Boy sighed "not as terrible as he was to you"

Raven could tell what Beast Boy was doing, and she smiled

_Relief_

_Amazing that you understood me_

_Forgiveness_

_You overlooked my past_

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him tightly "I love you, too, Beast Boy"

Beast boy smiled and hugged her back

_Lightened_

_You lifted my spirit_

_Forever_

_Always there for me_

_Till the end of time_

Well, wut do ya think?! please review!!!


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Alright, I read the reviews and I've decided I'm just going to write an epilogue about my story.

Ok, I noticed someone said that Raven was out of character, and I agree. Remember, I did this in like, 10 minutes and it was late at night, so I wasn't thinking thoroughly. I probably should have had her act differently, but it probably would have been harder to write a poem that long and have it match the story. Its kinda hard to explain, but I hope u get what I'm trying 2 say.

About it being my first, yes, I have written some stories, like in my mind, but I don't have the time to write them out and submit them, like they said. I might have some time over my Christmas break, but right now I just had time for this short little poem story thing. I hope you guyz liked it even tho it wasn't thought out very much!

About it being short and not a very descriptive and thought out story, its because it wasn't supposed to be. It was one of those things where u just write, not really thinking a lot of stuff through. That's basically what I did. And it was like one of those song stories (only I used a poem I wrote), so it wasn't supposed to be a long, descriptive, well thought out story, if you know what I mean. It was just a real quick thing I thought up and felt like writing

One last thing, I noticed a lot of you hate terra. Well, along with being a bb/rae and robin/star shipper, I happen to b the queen of a terra haters club. If you guyz want to join, here is the official website: 

You should check it out, its not very big right now, but I think it would be pretty kewl if it got bigger!!!!

Again, hope you guyz enjoyed the story, I will probably write an actual story (well thought out and descriptive and such) soon. BEAST BOY/RAVEN FOREVER!!!!

God Bless,

Madi


End file.
